


Oxford Calling

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Series: Gottbleed Week 2015 [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conference takes Hermann several thousand miles away from home. Newton misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxford Calling

Video dates had become a bit of a norm for both Newton and Hermann. Following the collapse of the breach, both Newton and Hermann had been called to various conferences and interviews, filled with academics and journalists desperate to shake the hands of the “miraculous” K-Science team. At the beginning they had managed to wrangle most of their interviews together, but as the weeks wore on, they began being called to more specialist conferences, more specific to their areas of work. This meant long weeks away from each other, often in completely different countries and timezones.

This week, Hermann was the one on a conference. He was currently in Oxford, attending a month’s worth of meetings and seminars and interviews, lying on the rather ridiculously large bed in the room they had allocated him with his laptop open and headset turned on. Newton was back home in Hong Kong, having only just finished his own week-long trip to Istanbul. He’d video called Hermann almost as soon as he’d gotten home, almost immediately complaining about the heat and having to wear a suit and tie in the ridiculous weather. Of course, as he was home, he was now lounging around shirtless, his tattooed paunch of a belly hanging slightly over the lip of his skinny jeans.

And after two weeks of only having his hand for company, this was becoming very,  _ very  _ distracting for Hermann.

    “ ...and we had some guy there who would not stop talking about how Knifehead’s skull must’ve been recorded wrong.” Newton was saying, his head resting on his upturned fist. “Kept trying to convince us all that it was physiologically impossible for him to be like that, despite all my dissection photos. It was completely ridiculous.”

Hermann, who was busy trying not to stare at Newton’s naked upper half, made a sympathetic noise.

    “ It was alright though,” he continued. “I met someone there who you’d never believe-”

    “ Who?”

    “ Jeremiah! You remember Jeb, right? He was in K-Sci at the start-”

    “ The man who kept dying his hair different colours each month?”

    “ That’s the guy. He’s working as a park ranger now, he’s gotten real big now, compared to the scrawny git he was. I got a photo of him, hold on-”

There was a slight beep as Newton sent across the photo. Hermann’s vision of a shirtless Newton was suddenly covered by a full screen photo of a dressed Newton stood next to a wildly grinning man, who’s dark blue hair seemed to take up half the photo. He looked at it for as long as was polite, before closing the window.

    “ He looks good.” Hermann commented as the video feed filled the screen once more.

    “ He’s doing good, he says he’s less stress-” Newt suddenly paused, and looked critically at his screen.

    “ Dude,” he said, a little surprised. “Is that a letter opener on your cabinet?”

    “ Hmm?” He looked over at the cabinet. There was a knife there - an ornamental one, painted white with delicate roses on it. Trust Newt to notice it.

“Ah yes,” Hermann replied after a short while. “That was gifted to me by one of my colleagues - a senior lecturer from Oxford, I believe.” Newton gave him a strange look.

    “ Your colleague gave you a letter opener.”

    “ Yes.”

    “ A letter opener.”

    “ Newton…”

    “ Dude, how posh are these people you’re meeting up with?! A letter opener - seriously? Who gets letters these days?”

    “ I think it’s more symbolic than anything else.”

    “ Symbolic of what? His desire to kill you? Or maybe he wants you to use it on him, like in a kinky way-”

    “ Perish the thought.” Hermann interrupted, shuddering. “He is absolutely not my type. And he was over seventy - I doubt he’s got any kinks to speak of.”

    “ Not all old people are vanilla, Hermann.”

    “ And not everyone shares your love of sharp things, Newton.”

    “ You do though.” 

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I’m just imagining what you’ve been doing with that knife whilst I’ve been gone. Where you’ve been putting it.”

Hermann felt his tongue go dry, and he swallowed thickly. It was true, he had fantasised a little about using the knife in his own masturbatory sessions, but…

“I’m yet to use it.” he finally managed to say, the words nearly tripping over his tongue to escape.

“But you want to.”

“Perhaps.”

“Don’t give me that ‘perhaps’ bullshit, Hermann - you got a hard-on from when you let me pierce your nipple.”

Hermann’s hand automatically drifted to where the piercing was under his clothes. He remembered the day - They had discussed it for ages, and Hermann had finally agreed to get it done one morning, following one of the better blowjobs Newton had given him. Newton had spent all month begging him to let him do it, and it was only when Newton proved his competency by piercing his own tongue that Herman let him anywhere near his chest.

    “ I bet  _ you  _ could make that knife look sexy.” Newton continued, leaning forward and leering at the camera. “Bet you could make it look  _ real  _ good.”

Hermann looked at him for a long moment. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

    “ I don’t know what you mean.”

    “ That’s why you’re shirtless - it wasn’t because you couldn’t find a shirt, it was because you wanted to get me all hot and bothered-”

    “ Yeah, ok, maybe it was. But can you blame me for wanting to show off to my terribly sexy boyfriend?”

Hermann pretended to look deep in thought. He dragged the letter knife across the line of his jaw, watching Newton’s eyes darken a little. Newton’s tongue darted out to wet his lips almost subconsciously as the blade drifted closer to Hermann’s mouth. With a smirk, Hermann rubbed the blade against his lips, a small rivulet of blood beading up at the corner of his mouth as he smiled.

    “ Don’t be a tease, Hermann.” Newton whined, shifting a little in his desk chair. “Either do it or don’t-”

He broke off as Hermann pulled his jumper up over his head. His tie and shirt followed with it, and then his braces. He could see Newton watching him a little slack jawed as he pulled off his trousers, and then his pants, leaving him adorned in a plain black jock strap.

    “ Who said I was teasing?” he asked with a slight smirk, shuffling to lean back more fully against the pillows against the headboard, his legs either side of the laptop. Newton swore into his microphone.

    “ _ Fuck _ , Hermann… You’re actually doing this. You’re actually  _ doing _ \- shitting  _ christ- _ ”

    “ Would you like me to stop?”

    “ No! Fucking don’t stop, never stop,  _ please- _ ”

Newton’s babbling faded into background noise as Hermann dragged the blade up along the inside of his thigh. He could feel his pulse thud against the knife as he traced pattern after pattern on the inside of his legs, leaving red, spiraling marks all over his porcelain skin. He did this again, and again, hearing Newton’s breaths get more ragged in his ear as he went closer and closer to his groin. He slid the knife under the edge of the jock strap, and Newton’s breathing stuttered. The black elastic of the jock strap stretched across the sharp edge of the blade as he pulled the knife up and away from his body, stretching and stretching until, with a slight  _ snick,  _ the elastic broke in two, snapping back to whip at Hermann’s thighs. He did the same with the other side, keeping half an eye on Newton’s raptured face as the thin material broke and slid away from his body, revealing his half-hard cock to the camera. There was a sharp intake of breath over the line, and he smiled.

    “ _ Gods _ Hermann, that’s so fucking  _ hot _ …”  Even through the grainy webcam quality, Hermann could see the tent growing in Newton’s pants, and Newton’s hands pulling at his trouser material, trying to get some kind of movement against his cock.

    “ Take them off.” Hermann said suddenly, his throat feeling a little parched. “Get those jeans off - I want to see you too.”

For once in his life, Newton did exactly as he was asked, scrambling to get the skin tight material off his body. Hermann leaned back towards his bedside cabinet and fumbled with his washbag, searching around until his hand closed around a small bottle of lube he kept at the bottom. By the time he had returned to his laptop, Newton was fully undressed and was idly fiddling with his foreskin, already fully hard from anticipation.

    “ You’re certainly eager.” Hermann murmured, but there was no malice, just appreciation of Newton’s flushed state. Newton gave him a mock pout.

    “ It’s been  _ two weeks _ . Two weeks! I’ve missed your cock, Hermann.”

Hermann raised an eyebrow. Newton gave him a grin.

    “ I’ve missed you too, but that kind of goes without saying.”

    “ Better.” Hermann unscrewed the lid of the lube and dripped some of it on his cock, hissing at the freezing cold liquid hitting his warm, growing cock. He heard Newton murmur a few choice words though his headphones, and he watched as Newton applied his own lube, far more liberally than Hermann ever would, dripping it down both his cock and his thighs. The sight made Hermann’s cock twitch in want, and it was oh so easy just to reach down and wrap his slender fingers around his cock, pumping it a few times to get it to full hardness.

    “ Hermann…” Newton whined, his legs shifting a little as he slouched down into his desk chair, one hand busy playing with a nipple whilst the other tugged hard at his ballsack.

    “ Yes?”

    “ Want you so  _ bad. _ ”

    “ Tell me.” Hermann’s fingers fluttered against his cock. “Tell me how you want me.”2

    “ I want you  _ here. _ ”  Newton whined. “Want you here, you and your cock and your ridiculous knife, want to run that thing across your body, want to feel you bleed against me,  _ christ _ -”

Newton cut himself off, panting with desperation. Hermann smiled a little, an idea forming in his mind about what he should do next. He let go of his cock, leaving it to bob lightly in the darkened room, and picked up the letter opener. Making sure Newton could see everything, he sliced it across his palm. The blood welled up thick and fast from the new cut and dripped down onto the head of his cock, staining the already flushed head a dark crimson. He heard Newton moan through his headset, and he looked away from his hand - Newt was now slouched in his desk chair, his toes curling up over the lip of the desk and his legs parted, giving Hermann a perfectly framed view of his fat, dripping cock.

Hermann bleeding hand ghosted down his chest, leaving a thin trail of blood across his navel. Newt’s hand, which was toying with the ring at the tip of his cock, drifted to fully circle his cock as Hermann’s hand reached his own. The blood from the cut, mingled with the lube already coating Hermann’s cock, created a slick tunnel when he fisted his hand around his dick, and he had to take a few deep breaths to make sure he didn’t come there and then. It did not help that Newt was making the neediest sounds through his headset as he rutted against the palm of his hand.

He began to pump his cock, slowly at first, and then faster and faster. The searing pain in his hand only served to make him harder, and the sight of his cock glistening in a mix of lube, precum and blood made his balls tighten in anticipation of his orgasm. His free hand moved to toy with his ring-adorned nipple, which hardened and pebbled against his probing fingers. This sight that made Newton whine over the network, his own fist rubbing an almost violent rhythm against his cock. Hermann let his head fall back, shutting his eyes and listening to the muffled swears and moans coming through Newton’s microphone, coming closer together the harder he jerked himself, until there was a breathy moan of  “ _ Hermann…”  _ as the other man came hard. Just the sound of Newton coming was enough to set Hermann off, and he pinched his nipple hard as he rode out his orgasm, his breath coming in stuttering gasps and his spunk spraying up his chest.

It was a while before he could peel his eyes open and look back at the screen. Newton was lazily grinning at the camera, his cock lying limp against his cum-spattered stomach and his hair mussed and wild from where he’d been running his fingers through it. Hermann was sure that had he not just come down from the most amazing orgasm, his own cock would be making a valiant attempt for round two.

    “ That was…” Newton murmured dazedly. “That was  _ wicked _ .”

    “ Quite.” Hermann replied, quite surprised to find his voice actually worked after what they’d done.

    “ We have to do that again sometime. But you actually have to be  _ here _ . Actually physically  _ here  _ because  _ god  _ do I want to touch you right now.”

    “ The feeling is mutual.” Hermann gently stretched out his legs, wincing a little as the blood on his cock and thighs began to congeal and stick to his skin. “But I think I’m going to have to leave you for a shower.”

    “ That’s fine, dude, seriously-” Newton stretched out, cracking out his spine. “-seriously, I think I’m going to get an early night, cause that was  _ amazing _ . Have a good shower, Herms”

    “ Indeed.” Hermann gave him a warm smile. “Sweet dreams, Newton.”

    “ With this on my mind, they can’t be anything  _ but  _ sweet.”

The headset went silent as Newton signed off, and Hermann went to take his shower, feeling are more satisfied than he had felt for a while.

 


End file.
